Thunderstorms
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: Well this story is not mine but i asked to put this up from Deviantart. Okay, well! Here's yet ANOTHER SasoDei, but this one is fluffy. *lol* It's just cutesey stuff, kinda light-hearted. By Jarkis0Jockovis at Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Deidara lay in bed, listening to the sound of the storm outside. Another bolt of lightning hit somewhere, and let out a tremendous thunder clap.

Deidara shrieked and shivered. It was starting to get seriously scary in his room. The dark shadows on the walls were creeping towards his bed, it seemed. To try and pull his attention away from the walls, he formed a bird in his hand, but as it formed it malfunctioned and exploded very loudly before it's time, causing Deidara to jump almost out of his skin.

"That's it. I've gotta get out of this room, un." He said, and jumped out of his bed. He didn't bother to pull his cloak back on, as he was wearing his normal outfit to bed anyway, minus the Akatsuki uniform. He sighed and walked out of his room, trying to seem calm but ending up walking away faster than he had intended.

It was silent in the hallways, eerily so. Deidara took a step, starting to settle down. He sighed. "I guess the storm let uuuuuuuuu--" He started, but then another thunder clap sounded through the halls. He jumped about five feet into the air and landed on his ass.

"Owww, unnnnn..." He said, softly, and pulled himself up. He hadn't been adjusting well to living in the Akatsuki base, it was only his second week there and this was his first storm in the dreary cave. He continued down the hall, trying his best to ignore the continuous thunder. The hall fell silent, and he stopped, getting a bad feeling, but then he heard whispers from behind a half-closed door.

Curiosity overtook him and he carefully poked his head into the room, trying his best not to be seen. He blushed at the sight of a very naked Kisame and Itachi and quickly fled the scene.

"I should not look into anyone else's room...seriously, un." He said to himself in a whisper and continued down the hallway. He didn't really know where he was going, just that he didn't want to go back to the creepy shadows of his room.

As he passed one door, he noticed that it was opened just a crack, and there was light pouring out from under it and through the crack and out of the top.

Drawn the to the light, Deidara opened the door just a little bit more, hoping that there would be no naked Akatsuki members behind door number two.

He carefully peeked into the room, but couldn't see anything, so he pushed it open just a bit more. He caught sight of a really big bed, as most of the rooms had, with what looked like black silk sheets and a lavish red comforter. It looked warm. He found out that the light was coming from a fireplace located on the opposite wall at the end of the bed. It smelt strongly of wood polish and...

...strawberries?

Perhaps the most shocking thing the blonde haired boy witnessed was also the most beautiful. His partner, Sasori, was seated on the bed with his back to the door. His cloak lay on a lavish mahogany and red cushion chair next to the bed. Sasori was shirtless, which meant Deidara could see all the little joints and workings of his puppet body. The blankets were wrapped around Sasori from his waist down, so Deidara could not tell if his partner was stripped down farther than the abdomen. Sasori's fluffy maroon hair was slightly messy, as though he had just woken up, and he looked like he was concentrating on something he was holding.

Deidara maneuvered slightly to try and catch glimpse of what it was. When he saw, he had to hold back a gasp.

It was another puppet, but it was a very familiar looking puppet. It wasn't full sized, like most of Sasori's works, but more the size of a small marionette that a child would play with or something to that effect.

It had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and it's bangs hung down into one side of it's face.

Deidara couldn't help but smile.

It was crafted in his likeness.

He stayed there for what seemed like forever watching Sasori work on that marionette, enjoying watching Sasori's movements. But he was shaken out of the daze when another thunder clap sounded. It didn't scare Deidara, he was used to that, but he noticed that Sasori jumped ever so slightly and started shaking.

"Damn thunder." Sasori said, softly.

Deidara tilted his head. Was danna afraid of it too? He thought about stepping into the room, but was interrupted in his thoughts when Sasori pulled himself out of the bed, his back still to his partner, he was still oblivious. He was wearing a pair of black pajama-looking pants. "I think I'll go visit Deidara. See how he's handling the storm." He said, and opened a small chest and the end of his bed. He carefully placed the marionette there. Deidara, acting quickly, moved away from the door and started walking away.

"Deidara? Is that you?" Sasori asked, as he came out of his room. Deidara froze.

"Um...yeah...un...danna..." He said, trying not to sound conspicuous, but doing a bad job of it.

"What are you doing all the way down here?" Sasori asked. He didn't sound as angry as usual.

Deidara shifted. "I couldn't sleep, danna..." he said, softly.

Sasori chuckled. "Thunder storm?"

Deidara nodded but didn't turn towards his partner like a child afraid to be beaten.

Sasori smiled behind Deidara's back. "Me too." He admitted.

"Huh?" Deidara asked, turning to see Sasori, not believing his ears. Sasori would never ADMIT to that.

Sasori nodded. "Yup. Always get to me. They seem to get to all of us."

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked.

"Don't go into Kisame's room." Sasori said, off-handedly, as if that explained a lot.

Deidara blushed, remembering what he'd seen behind door number one. Sasori laughed.

"You already did, didn't you?" Sasori asked.

Deidara nodded.

Sasori sighed. "C'mon. Come into my room."

"Uh....but...." Deidara started.

Sasori shook his head. "Don't. Question." He commanded. "Thunderstorms are the only time you can ever expect me to be openly nice to you. C'mon." Sasori said, grabbing Deidara by the arm and pulling him into his room.

Deidara smiled. "The only time, un?" He asked.

Sasori nodded. "Pretty much." He said, and moved back some of the blankets and laid down.

Deidara just looked at him, awkwardly.

Sasori closed his eyes for a moment, and then, as if he was disappointed, he opened his eyes and sighed. "Come on now, Deidara, don't say you're that stupid."

Deidara tilted his head. "What?" He asked.

Sasori patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Lay with me." He said, his voice commanding and low.

Deidara gulped. "Not in a...."

Sasori laughed. "You really are stupid. Just come lay down. You don't have to get naked or anything." Sasori said, but he didn't need to. The moment he said 'just come lay down', Deidara was already in bed with him. Sasori smiled. "Eager, aren't we?"

Deidara smiled and scooted closer to Sasori, daring even to wrap a finger up in his maroon hair.

"I saw you...working on a puppet...un." Deidara said, softly.

Sasori blushed slightly. "It's just a...trinket." He said, trying to explain it away.

"Why does your room smell like strawberries?" Deidara then risked to ask.

Sasori chuckled and reached over to his bedside table. He picked up a strawberry and hung it in front of Deidara's face. "I like them, even if I can't eat them and enjoy them. They lighten the mood of the room." He lowered it to Deidara's mouth and let him take a bite before placing the stem in a bowl on the table. Deidara smiled.

"Danna likes strawberries, un? What else don't I know about you?"

"A great deal." Sasori said, shrugging Deidara off the topic. But Deidara was going to be persistent.

"Do I have to torture it out of you?" Deidara asked.

Sasori looked at him, unbelievingly. "Like you could." He jested.

Deidara giggled and swung a leg over Sasori and slipped an arm under him to hold him. "I'm not an S-ranked criminal for nothing." Deidara said, playfully.

"What are you going to do?" Sasori asked, curious to see his method of 'torture.'

"Well. I could make you listen to my singing for a couple of hours, that'll crack anyone. Or...." He smiled and brought his free hand up to Sasori's face.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked.

Deidara smiled. "You'll seeeeee!" He said, musically, and brought his hand down on Sasori's mouth. Sasori was so surprised that he forgot about the mouths on his partner's hands and went to do the childish trick of 'I'll lick your hand and you'll have to let me go.'

His tongue touched that of the one in Deidara's hand and Deidara shivered. It still had the desired effect, he let go of Sasori. Sasori himself was shocked.

"You licked me, danna." Deidara said playfully after a moment of silence.

Sasori blushed. "Accident." He said,

Deidara smiled. "It's not fair, un."

"What?" Sasori asked, confused. "What's not fair?"

"I didn't get to...taste...that....un...." Deidara said. The words were half out of his mouth when he tried to take them back and he immediately turned bright red.

After another moment of awkward silence, Sasori looked at Deidara. "Did you...want to?" He asked.

"Want to what, un?" Deidara questioned, completely clueless.

"Taste...that...." Sasori said, softly.

"Er...well...um...just...a little...bit....curious is all...I mean..." Deidara started to ramble hopelessly, but before he could continue rambling, Sasori rolled up on top of him and brought his lips down upon the moving ones of Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened, shocked, and he pushed up on Sasori, trying to get him off. But Sasori stayed firm. Deidara whimpered when Sasori's tongue brushed against his lips, begging for entrance, and Deidara had no choice but to part them and let the maroon haired boy take full control of his mouth.

Deidara's eyes eventually fell closed in happiness and he wrapped his arms around Sasori, pulling him as close as possible to deepen the kiss.

Sasori whimpered and ran a hand down Deidara's side, it rested at the top of his pants, as if it were trying to decide...

and then Sasori broke the kiss and rolled off his partner.

Deidara made an abandoned sound, which caused Sasori to look at him, confused. "Did you want me to continue?"

Deidara didn't say anything, just curled up under the blankets next to his danna and ran a hand across Sasori's chest until he came to the compartment with Sasori's heart in it. His hand stopped, splayed across it, feeling it beat. It was beating a hundred miles per hour. Deidara could tell that Sasori wanted him to answer. Wanted him to answer yes. Deidara closed his eyes, feeling his partner's heartbeat. It was fast, but he was loving the feeling. Sasori's heart was beating in synch with his.

Sasori looked at the blonde with a frown. "What are you doing?" He asked, sounding slightly disheartened that he had to change the topic of conversation, knowing it wouldn't go back to the original topic if he changed it. But he had to.

"Feeling your heart." Deidara explained, moving his hand off Sasori's heart and resting his head there. He wrapped his arms around his wooden partner and let out a content sigh like a purr.

Sasori sighed. "I'll never figure you out, Deidara." He admitted. "You're too complex. First you won't get in bed with me, then you want to 'taste' me, and then you want to snuggle. And you won't give me my answer and now you're..." Sasori stopped, realizing that the blonde's breathing had slowed. He looked down, Deidara's eyes were closed, his chest was rising and falling steadily. "...and now you're asleep on me." Sasori said, trying to sound annoyed but finding it hard. The boy who was his partner in more than one way was too beautiful when he was asleep and calm. He sighed, giving up. There would be time for him and Deidara to 'get to know each other' another night. "Good night, Deidara."

Deidara's head moved slightly, he opened one eye just enough to see Sasori and smiled at him. "Good night, Danna." He said, and fell asleep against Sasori's chest, just happy to have the heartbeat under his head and the taste in his mouth.


	2. Author notce

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon


End file.
